


Turtles

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry that Sam has a bigger shell.  Some time with his human makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Thanks to moonofblindness for giving me this idea and for being a great cheerleader.
> 
> A/N 2: Also thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over for me.

Dean enjoys sitting under this lamp. It warms his shell and makes for an excellent place to take his daily nap.

Sam was busy wading in the tiny pool. It was his go-to spot when Dean was hogging the good rays.

Normally Dean wouldn’t mind sharing, but today he was angry.

Sam was younger and still growing and already his shell was larger than Dean’s. Dean finished growing months ago and although his shell was perfectly comfortable for a turtle his size, he still couldn’t help but be jealous at the size of Sam’s shell.

They snapped at each other for a good hour before Gabriel came to give them breakfast. The human had run his hand over Sam’s shell and allowed Sam to playfully nip his fingers before exiting the room.

This gave Dean something extra to huff about. Sam got soothed by his human, while Dean was left to simmer in anger under the heat lamp.

Sam’s human was small and liked to talk a lot. Whenever Sam returned after a visit with Gabriel he had plenty of new stories to retell to Dean.

Dean’s human was different. Castiel was quiet and reserved. Dean would often spend his visits curled comfortably on Castiel’s chest while he read, sometimes out loud, or sprawled out on the couch being fed cherry tomatoes when his human watched TV.

He loved these visits and looked forward to receiving Castiel’s attention whenever it was given.

Today it seemed Castiel was busy. Dean hated busy, it meant Castiel had something human-related to do that was more important than Dean. He understood but it was still frustrating, especially at times like these when Dean needed the comfort and reassurance his human offered.

Dean must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Castiel’s deep voice was calling out to him and Sam was gone from their home.

“Dean? Are you sleeping? I’ll come back later.”

His head pops out of his shell. Dean doesn’t want Castiel to leave. He’s waited for some of Castiel’s time all day and he doesn’t want the human leaving the room without Dean.

“Oh, you are awake. Good. Would you like to watch TV with me? I bought you a treat you will enjoy.”

Castiel swoops Dean up gently and cradles Dean to his chest as they walk to the living room.

Sam and Gabriel are already there. Sam is walking shakily across his human’s chest as Gabriel laughs uncontrollably.

Castiel sits down on the couch and places Dean in his lap. His human picks up a box from the side table and Dean can see a container of cherry tomatoes come into view.

His human holds a tomato for Dean to eat while Castiel pets Dean’s small head and absently traces the contours of Dean’s shell. It’s nice and relaxing. Dean can’t believe he doubted his human’s love for him even for a minute. Not when he’s got times like these, being warmed by Castiel’s skin and attention and enjoying his favorite treat.

Yes, this is what Dean lives for, time with his human and the rest of their tiny family. The time is extremely enjoyable.

And a few hours later when Dean and Sam have been returned to their home, Dean forgets all about their trivial fight and shares the best spot under the lamp with his brother. Their shells touch as they both fall into a deep, content sleep.


End file.
